Trading
There are three ways to trade items like gathered materials, gear and equipment, or other goods with fellow players. *Most items purchased from the Marketplace tab of the Showcase can be traded, though there is a waiting period to do so (exact time is unclear, but it seems to be 12-24 hours). :*The exception to items that can be traded from the Marketplace are purchased Templates or items flagged as Soulbound. If an item can be traded, players have these options: #By placing items in storage-only chests and adjusting the permissions accordingly. #Via the Mailbox, found at spires or those which are placed on a build site. #Through direct trade between players while they are together in the same location. Splitting Stacks All gathered materials and many items are stacked by default in Landmark. For example, Lightstones will stack up to 100. In some circumstances, you may want to trade or give a smaller quantity to another player. This is accomplished by splitting stacks of items or materials before you trade. In order to do so, you must locate the material or item in your inventory (personal/bag, chest, or vault) and then: #Place your mouse pointer over the material or item stack. #Hold down your L mouse button and press the Shift key. "Drag" your mouse in a downward motion. Doing so will open a window for splitting up stacks #If you only need to separate a small amount, you can use the up/down arrow keys in the window that opens to split stacks. For large quantities, type a number in the box in the center of the split window or use the small arrow to change the number. (Note: in some cases you must use the top numbers instead of the Num Pad on your keyboard to type in an amount, due to a UI bug) #Drag the newly split stack to the location you'd like it to transfer it to (e.g. a trade window, mail box item slot, vault). #Release the L mouse button to complete the split. :See The Inventory page for more details on how player inventory is organized and used. Trade by Chests To trade using storage chests, you set access via the Build Site Management window. *'Warning:' Do not set this option as a general option for all visitors unless you are willing to allow access to everything on your sites. *You can set access for specific, trusted friends and guildmates and retain less access for random visitors, which is highly advised. Those with the right access can add and remove any items from your build site, including those found within chests. This is ideal when you may not know exactly what those you trust need, but you want to give them items than can use. For example, you want to offer friends in your guild Gathering Tools like extractors and they want to drop off their old pickss and axes for new players in the guild. :See the 'Build Site Management' page for more details on setting access. Mailbox Trade You can either click the ! alert icon in the upper left of your screen or you need go to mailbox for this for which you have user permission. There is one at every Spire but they can be placed as props on Build Sites too. To send items, drag them from your private inventory (item tab) or Vault to one of the four slots in the mail bottom of the mailbox window. *The largest stack of gathered materials (e.g. Copper Ore) that can be sent at once it 9,000. Player to Player trading Right click on a player and select "trade" to trade items or resources directly with that player. The same mechanism as for mailbox trading applies. Related Topics *Inventory - an overview of all inventory and storage options *Prop Palette - to learn how props, like storage-chests, are placed on a build iste. *Build Site Management - which describes important differences in the settings that determine what visitors can do at your sites. Category:User Interface